Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{10t}{6} + \dfrac{-t}{6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{10t - t}{6}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{9t}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $r = \dfrac{3t}{2}$